Somewhere I Belong
by Lathan Lover
Summary: An AU twist to the episode Pictures of You. Nathan is paired with a goth kid named Lucas for an assignment. Both have to film a day in the life of the partner they're assigned to and discover that they have more in common than they could possibly realize
1. Just Another Day

Somewhere I Belong, Chapter 1 - Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Oh yes, Chad and James are my personal slaves. I own them and everything they do...oh crap, I just woke up. Bummer.  
-  
Lucas' POV

Great. Another day of being awakened by my alarm clock, at least I woke up to Modest Mouse...that has to say something. And I was having such a wonderful dream too. I dreamt of being involved in the most loving, passionate sex with the greatest guy in the world. Unfortunately, my presence is requested at the bane of my existence...Tree Hill High, or what Glenda and I prefer to call it, hell. There are no other words that could possibly describe the place better. I've got to quickly go through my morning routine and pick up Glenda for school.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Lucas Roe. My mom and I live alone together in what she would call a cozy home. My mom's pretty cool, she's the only other person in this fucking town besides Glenda that truly gets me. She encourages me to be myself. She's okay with the Goth phase, and yes, I know it's a phase, but this is who I want to be right now. She was so supportive of me when I told her I was gay. Hell, she even tried setting me up one time. Luckily, I put a stop to that before she could go through with her evil plans. Glenda thinks having a gay friend was the greatest thing in the world. Sometimes when she and I are alone in my room, drawing, listening to music, or at times, playing video games, the topic of boys come up, and which ones we thought were hot, and who we'd like to date.

She always has a specific list of guys she'd like to go out with. I on the other hand, am pretty vague with my taste in guys. I don't think she would understand who I would really like to go out with, considering he doesn't run in our specific group in school. I'm a Goth kid, he's a jock. We're like the polar opposites of each other. Besides, it's totally cliché'; the outcast in love with the most popular guy in school. The whole situation just screams 'teen flick', or 'TV drama', whichever you prefer.

One of the other things I love about Glenda , is the fact that she doesn't feel the need to preach all her problems to me. She knows she has issues, and I know she has issues. She doesn't complain, or whine, become bitchy, like some blonde cheerleader I know of. The same blonde cheerleader, who was once the on again, off again girlfriend of the main subject of my wet dreams. And when my best friend does voice her problems, she doesn't dump them on you, expecting you to fix it for her. She seeks suggestions on how to deal with them herself. She's a great friend. If I weren't gay, chances are, we'd be in a relationship right now. It's something we joke about all the time. How by now we'd be fucking each other's brains out constantly.

Just because Glenda doesn't like taking about her feelings, doesn't mean I don't know she's upset, like I can tell she is the moment she got into my car. She becomes sullen and introspective, whereas she's usually very vocal with me. I don't have to be a fucking psychic to know what's going on. She and I know one another like the back of our hands. Apparently she's fighting with her mom again, something they do a lot of lately. Her mom is a real bitch. Trying to force her daughter into being someone Glenda refuses to be. She doesn't understand that her daughter is happy being the person she is right know. Okay, happy isn't the right word...more like comfortable. What Goth kid is happy? We drove the entire way in silence. I'm not going to force her to talk, I know full well that when she's ready, she'll talk about it eventually.

I pull into my assigned parking space, which is another way this damn school likes to classify us. All the popular shitheads who are treated like fucking royalty, get all the closer parking spaces, while us lower forms get shanked with furthest spaces. God I can't wait until this year is over. Just a couple of months left and then we can kiss this abomination goodbye.

"Oh look, the brats are out in force." Glenda mutters under her breath, but I catch it clearly, and I can't help but chuckle, 'cause that's exactly what the rich pricks are...spoiled brats.

I look up to see the cream of the proverbial crop. There's Peyton and Brooke, sisters born from different parents some would say. You know, come to think of it, Peyton would make a great Goth. I can practically see the fact that the whole cheerleader thing is an act. Both Glenda and I see it everyday, it's amazing none of her other friends notice. I guess it's easier to see from an outside perspective. Brooke fits the typical embodiment of a cheerleader. Her chest compensates for her lack of brains. Her grades are proof of that. Rachel, the school slut...enough said. Tim, anyone, and I mean anyone in school would agree, that he is the biggest loser in the whole town. Glenda and I can't really grasp the concept on how he became part of the group in the first place. Our guess is, he's mooching off the popularity of his best friend. Which leads us to Nathan Scott. The school king. The basketball star. The top dog. My love interest. Of course, I wouldn't tell my best friend that. I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I just can't help it. There's something about Nathan that just seems different from the rest of the popular group. Something that attracts me to him in ways that no other in school can. Sure, he's tall, dark, handsome, and has a great fucking body, that I've had the pleasure of seeing when changing before and after gym class. But I can tell he isn't happy. He seems like he gets everything he wants, but he still isn't happy. That alone tells me there's more to him than what he shows.

I'm too engrossed in my thoughts to hear the comment made by Tim, which I'm positive was directed towards us. And I'm also sure that the others didn't think the comment was funny, since he's the only one laughing. What makes me smile is that I hear a 'smack', followed by an "Ow.", coming from Tim, and Nathan mumbling to him to "Shut up."

"Alright, I gotta' go. Computer Tech calls," Glenda says closing her locker. I apparently was so engrossed with Nathan and Tim, I didn't notice that Glenda had already gone through her morning locker routine.

"See you at lunch, we'll do Wendy's." I smile, adjusting the bag over my shoulder. Every day, she and I would alternate between picking the place to eat out for lunch, since neither of us could stomach eating in the cafeteria. It was either McDonalds, Subway, Taco Bell, my mom's cafe' and my personal favorite, Wendy's.

After we part, I head to the tutoring center to start my day. Since I've been getting excellent grades since Kindergarten, I managed to receive all my necessary credits to graduate high school, therefore, my senior year schedule allowed me to do basically whatever I want. First and sixth periods were free periods. During those times, I spend them in the tutoring center helping others. One of the great things about it is the money I get from tutoring that goes towards my college tuition. And after four years of tutoring and working at the café, I've saved up quite a lot. The other is Haley. She's neither popular, or an outcast. She's right smack in the middle. She doesn't try and adjust to the way other kids think. She goes with the flow, just being herself. I like her a lot. I mean, I love Glenda, but there are certain things that I can only tell Haley about. She is the only one who knows about how I really feel about Nathan.

"Well hello there Mr. Roe." came the cheery voice of one Haley James, she was about to hug me, but she stopped the moment she caught my eyebrow, "I see you mutilated yourself again." she said in a mocking judgmental tone, which she could never pull of since she always smiles two seconds later.

"An eyebrow piercing is hardly mutilation." I tell her, raising my pierced eyebrow at her.

"You got your ear, lip, and now eyebrow pierced. Are there any others I don't know about?" Haley teased.

I stick out my tongue to both tease her childishly...and to show off my tongue piercing.

"Oh my god. Does Karen know you have that?"

"Of course she does. She also knows about this too." I said as I pulled up my shirts to reveal my bellybutton piercing.

"Damn, Luke. What? You going to tell me you got your cock pierced too?" Haley narrowed her eyes at me, but I could see the laughter in them.

I paused for dramatic effect before answering, "You know, I really thought about it. But I decided to get one, as a graduation present to myself."

"Tell me you're not serious." To say that Haley was shocked was an understatement. I chuckled a little and gave her a little smirk, "Maybe. Then again, you'll never know." I laughed.

"God Lucas, you are such a pain in the ass."

I laughed as a went over the tutoring today. Usually, we are given one student per day, or more than one day, depending on how much help the student needs. Since I have no one scheduled for today, I'm able to catch up on my reading. I do notice, however, that Haley is tutoring Nathan today. I turn away so as to keep me from starring, but I try to listen to their conversation, but they're speaking too low for even me to hear.

Mercifully, the day ended. But not before I was given a note saying that I was part of a select group of seniors that were to come in on Saturday for a student project, and that it was mandatory. Great, there goes my weekend. Glenda and I had the whole weekend planned out too. Figures Tree Hill High would be responsible.

It's when I'm putting my things in my locker, that I notice Nathan is looking at me. But quickly turns away the moment I make eye contact with him. That seemed to happen a lot today. I don't think much of it because I don't want to get my hopes up. I quickly race outside to find Glenda leaning on the passenger side of my car, looking pretty drained and annoyed. I could hardly blame her.

"Hello, princess." I teased.

"Shove it." she grumbles, and I smile. Everyday it's like this. She won't let down any of her guards until we are a safe distance from the high school and it's inhabitants.

"I take it your day was lovely?"

"I repeat…shove it."

I laugh as I peel out of the parking lot and head home. Any moment now, she's gonna ask me to stay at my house for a while. It's to be expected when she fights with her mom.

"You mind if I stay at your place for a bit?" she asks. Told you.

"Nope."

"So I was thinking…"

"About?"

"This weekend, I was thinking that I come over early to start out movie marathon."

"Yeah…about that."

"You're not going to bail on me are you?"

"Not by choice."

"What do you mean? Your mom's making you do an extra shift at the café?"

"No. I got this note from one of the teachers during last period. Apparently, I'm supposed to be at school for some senior project."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" she was understandably outraged.

"No. I was told it was mandatory. Which means our plans are ruined."

"Wait…If this is a senior thing, why didn't I get the same note?"

"I think it's just a handful of seniors."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't hang around home, I can't be in the same room with my mom."

"Well my mom will need help with the music for her all-ages club she's starting. That will take all day." I assured her.

"I guess. At least it'll be better than being stuck in school during the weekend." she teased.

"Oh, sure…rub it in." I growl, and Glenda only laughs.

Nathan's POV

Introductions, huh? Well I'm Nathan Scott. I live alone with my dad in a home that is far from cozy. I personally prefer to call it Dante's Inferno. My dad's an ass, and I wish I can be as far away from him as possible, but I don't know how to accomplish that. He encourages me to be just like himself. I'm stuck in a world where I don't have true friends, or loving parents. My own mom is such a lost cause, I don't even bother with her anymore. The only reason I still live with Dan is because I really don't feel the need to adapt to a new place so late in the game. I mean, it's just a couple of months left of high school, then college. It's the only reason I put up with my father. And when I'm in college, I plan on telling daddy dearest that basketball is going to be officially a thing of the past.

As for friends, well, they say that popularity usually gravitates towards each other, so I'm stuck with fakes and wannabe's. I'm just as much of a fake as the rest of them. We all do things just for appearances sake, which explains why I constantly have Peyton around. If everyone thinks I have a girlfriend, no one would assume that I'm gay. And I take notice of the jokes people say about me and Tim. And let me just say for the record, I wouldn't let Tim's dick anywhere near me.

What a perfect way to start the day. Having the almighty Dan Scott wake you up before fucking dawn to go running, all the while constantly trying to drill into my head about focusing on my game, and being the best. For once I just want him to shut the fuck up, and let me deal with my game in my own way, but no, the control freak would never do such a thing. Everything has to be either his was or the highway. I know that's one of the real reasons my mom divorced him. That and that Dan cheated on her, even though he claims that it was the other way around, which is a total lie.

People don't realize that I'm constantly being over-shadowed by my father. He repeats to me every fucking day about his basketball accomplishments in high school. How he's this fucking legend, and it's my job to keep up the legacy. I don't even have the heart to tell him I hate the game, and it's all his fault. He ruined it for me. You're suppose to have fun, playing the game, but no, the bastard sucked the fun right out of it. I don't even know how he can call being on the varsity team for three years a fucking legacy.

Whitey understands my situation completely. He knows of the pressure Dan keeps putting on my. At first I didn't understand it, but Whitey explained that Dan was only using me to re-live his glory days. After that, I finally got it. Everything Dan has put me through was all for him. I should've known too. Whenever my picture was taken for the newspaper, he'd always be there. Even if he wasn't in the general vicinity, Dan would always somehow appear so that he could be in the picture, showing off his ego.

Suddenly I'm brought out of my thoughts by him smacking me upside the head.

"What?" I ask.

"Pay attention when I talk to you!" he barked.

"Why? You say the same damn thing every day." I mutter under my breath. I don't think he heard me since he didn't say anything about it, and continued to spew out his accomplishments for the millionth time.

After our run, I quickly dart to the bathroom to shower. The less time I have to spend with him, the better. I keep thinking about all those times I almost quit basketball. Dan would be furious. And pissing of Dan Scott is not something you want to do. I even told Whitey about quitting, and he provided the words of wisdom he's known for. He said to quit for me, not to spite him. Honesty, I can't fathom why Dan despises Whitey so much. Personally I like the guy. But Dan expects me to hate my coach just as much as he does. But I can't bring myself to do it. Whitey has provided the fatherly support I would never get from my own father.

Something else that would infuriate my father would be my sexual preference. Sure, I'm known for being a ladies man, but truthfully, I can't help but be more attracted by the male persuasion. I find my eyes lingering on the male form longer than they should during the locker room showers, but not enough to draw attention. Sure, there have been guys at school that catch my interest, but there is this one kid, that truly intrigues me. I wonder what the Tree Hill High populace would do if they found out that not only is the most popular guy in school gay, but also has the hots for a Goth kid. I've seen him in the showers after gym class, and I got to tell you…I like what I see. It's a shame he hides his lean, swimmer's body behind all those baggy clothes. He is without a doubt, the hottest guy in school…in my own opinion.

I often wonder what he looks like if you take away all the hair dye and makeup. I can already tell from his pubic hair that he's naturally a blond. And that just makes him even hotter. He has definitely been the star of my numerous jack-off sessions. Unfortunately, I can't perform said session because I'm running late as it is.

I quickly dash out of the house and to my car. I hear my dad say something to me as I pass him, but I just drown it out. I make it to school in record time, and am annoyed to see my entourage is waiting for me. Peyton, Brooke, Tim and Rachel. I know for a fact that the whole cheerleader thing is an act for Peyton. I don't understand why she does it, and personally…I could care less. I know there isn't a future for us, despite what my dad wants. All we ever do is fight and fuck. And I know come graduation, we're breaking up for the final time. I wonder if I should tell her that I have to think about fucking a really hot guy when I'm pounding her into the mattress. Brooke is like every other popular cheerleader in the country, right down to the bitchy attitude and fashion sense. Rachel has made it perfectly clear she wants to fuck me, and the only reason I haven't is because I don't want to catch something from her. And last but not least, Tim. Let me tell you this right now…the only reason I'm friends with him is because of pity. Back in second grade, no one would play with him, and I felt sorry for him. After that, he followed me around constantly like a puppy. And the rest is history. Hopefully high school will be the last I see of him, that and our ten year reunion.

"Hey bro what's up?" Tim greets me first.

"Not much, just beat as hell." I reply, as I give Peyton the standard kiss on the cheek.

The girls are instantly involved in a conversation I want no part of, and Tim blabbering like an idiot, so I tune him out, which isn't hard since my attention is directed towards the two Goth kids heading into the school, well, mainly the male Goth kid. I just can't seem to keep my eyes off him. Apparently Tim takes notice of who I'm looking at.

"Look, it's The Rocky Horror Picture Show rejects." Tim says laughing.

I roll my eyes and smack him across the head at his stupid joke.

"Ow." Tim rubs his head, "Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause it was a stupid joke." I say.

"Yeah it was." Peyton piped in.

"Look, I gotta' get going. Haley's expecting me."

"See you at lunch." Peyton says after kissing me.

I quickly jog to the tutoring center, but instantly stop to see the Goth kid and Haley chatting. I wish I knew his name so I can stop referring to him as the 'Goth kid'. I try to get close enough to hear their conversation without getting caught.

"You got your ear, lip, and now eyebrow pierced. Are there any others I don't know about?" Haley teased.

He sticks out his tongue to reveal a…oh god, tongue piercing. That is so hot.

"Oh my god. Does Karen know you have that?"

"Of course she does. She also knows about this too." Goth boy says as he pulls up his shirts to reveal his bellybutton piercing. Holy hell! What I wouldn't give to lick that damn thing!

"Damn, Luke. What? You going to tell me you got your cock pierced too?" Haley replies. Luke. Luke. Finally, a name for the face I dream about. Wait, what was that last part? Something about his cock pierced?

He pauses for dramatic effect before answering, "You know, I really thought about it. But I decided to get one, as a graduation present to myself." My knees almost give away on me at the declaration.

"Tell me you're not serious." Haley scolds. Luke chuckled a little and gave her a little smirk, "Maybe. Then again, you'll never know." He laughs. I instantly fall in love with his laugh.

"God Lucas, you are such a pain in the ass." Haley says as she sets up for out appointment. I decide to finally make myself known.

"Hey, Hales."

"Hey, Nate." She smiles.

I adore Haley. Besides that Lucas kid, she is the only other person I truly like in this school. If I weren't gay, I'm pretty sure she and I would be together. I know that hasn't stopped me from being with Peyton, but I refuse to use Haley that way. She deserves so much better, because she is so much better. I owe her so much. Because of her, I'm doing pretty well in school, so much so in fact that I received a full academic ride to Boston University. I wonder what Dan will think when he finds out I'm not going to Duke, nor pursuing a basketball career. I'm sure he'll shit himself.

My eyes once again wander back to Lucas, and I guess Haley catches this.

"You like him don't you?" She suddenly asks.

"What?"

"Lucas. You like Lucas, don't you?"

"I…uh…"

"It's okay if you do." She winks at me, "I think you two would be really hot together."

"Haley!"

"What? I'm just saying."

Haley's always been incredibly perceptive. During one of our tutoring sessions back in sophomore year, she managed to find out I was gay without me even saying a damn thing. We joke about the guys we would like to go out with. And she offers me great advice. It's just comforting to be around someone who is real and understanding, as opposed to the people I end up being around all the time.

"What do you want to know about him?" She asks.

"What?"

"What do you want to know about Lucas?"

"I…" I don't know how to answer. I see him sitting with his back to us, reading a book. At least I can admire him without him knowing.

"Okay, I'll give you a few basics. His name is Lucas Roe. He's really smart. Loves to read. And despite his looks, is really friendly, so don't let the whole Goth look throw you off."

"What's his true hair color?" I already knew the answer, I just wanted conformation.

"He's blond." She answered. I knew it.

"Why does he dress like that. I think he could be one or the popular kids."

"Because that is who he wants to be. He wants to do his own thing, be his own person."

"What do his parents think of all of it?"

"His mom's really supportive. Of course, his mom's really cool. I should know since I work at the café she owns with Lucas. She's kind, caring, considerate, and very open-minded. Which explains why she was okay with her son being gay."

My eyes quickly snap to hers in shock. Lucas was gay? Holy shit! And suddenly, things look so much better. But a thought occurred to me. There's no way he would go for me. I see the way he looks at us popular kids. I know he both despises and feels sorry for us, and I can't really blame him. We're not exactly the easiest people to get along with.

"I think that if you two took the time to get to know each other, you'd realize that you have a lot more in common." Haley says, apparently catching my instantly sullen mood.

"But how will I get the opportunity to get some one on one time with him? Or what would other people think about the two of us together?"

"You mean other people in this school?"

I nod yes.

"Nathan, high school is almost over for us. And besides, the real world doesn't care who you were in high school, whether you're the popular kid, the loner, the geek, the slut, the prom queen, or the Goth. The real world doesn't care. What's a couple of months of high school compared to the rest of your life?"

I stare at her dumbly. How the hell does she do that? Always un-complicating situations. I guess it comes with being a tutor. She is right, as always. It shouldn't matter what people think. I continue to stare at the back of Lucas' head as Haley's words keep repeating in my head.

When sixth period rolled around, the teacher handed a few of us a note saying to come to school tomorrow for my senior project. And that is was mandatory. Great. I'll be stuck in school on a Saturday. Well, it beats being stuck at home with my dad.

I'm once again swamped by my 'friends' as soon as I reach my locker. I spot Lucas several lockers over, getting ready to go home. He must've sensed someone looking at him, and he looks up to find me looking right back. I quickly divert my gaze before he can think anything of if.

"So Nathan, what are you doing tomorrow? I was thinking of another party at your beach house…" I interrupt Tim before he can finish his thought.

"Can't. I got this note from school saying that I have to come in tomorrow for a project. I can't get out of it." Secretly I'm thanking whatever high power that exists for this project 'cause I'm really not in the mood for one of those parties. Having the kind of party life I have seems like fun, but the novelty wears off real quick.

"You too?" Brooke asked, producing the same note I got. I nod, "I heard Peyton and Rachel got one too."

"Really?" I ask, feigning interest. I could really care less.

"At least there will be a couple of people I know there." Brooke says.

"How come I didn't get one?" Tim pouts.

"Tim, you really want to come to school in a Saturday? When it's not detention?" I ask.

"You guys will all be to busy to do something with me." Again with that pitiful pout.

"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you aren't graduating." I respond.

"He's got a point Dim." Peyton answers as she appeared suddenly out of the blue.

"What about Brooke? She's doing just as bad as I did?" Tim asks.

"But I have a couple of nerds doing my homework for me. Just show a little boob, and men will practically do anything for you." Brooke gloats.

I can only roll my eyes at her. At least I took the high road and did the work myself, granted it was with Haley's help, but still. It's the principle of the thing. To avoid any further conversations that might kill whatever brain cells I have left, I quickly flee from the masses to my car, and head straight for the river court. I love the place because it's quiet, and away from everyone. Even after all this time, Tim and the others still don't know anything about this place. It's like my private sanctuary. And I'd like to keep it that way. 


	2. A Day of Surprises Part 1

Somewhere I Belong, Chapter 2 - A Day of Surprises (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucas' POV

So I'm sitting in a classroom with a handful of seniors on a Saturday morning wondering what the hell I did to deserve this.

The teacher, whose name I've already forgotten, started out with a lame-ass joke about Uno, then started to label us as either a jock, prom queen, geek, loner, etc. He then proceeded to tell us the reason for us being here. Half of us were to pick out a name from Nathan's hat and that will be our partner for this project. The point was to show our partners that there was more to us than the labels we are known for in this school by video taping a day in our lives. Even I had to admit that this was a pretty good idea.

Once the rest of us picked a name out of the hat, we were told to call out the name of the person we picked. When it came to my turn, I opened up the slip…'PEYTON SAWYER'…shit. Apparently Haley saw my face when I opened up the paper, and she showed be hers which read…'NATHAN SCOTT'. She mouthed 'take him', to me, and immediately took the opportunity, and spoke Nathan's name. I showed Haley the same courtesy and showed her my original chosen person, so she ended up with Peyton as her partner. I felt bad about it decided to make it up to her later.

After the teacher stated that the project was due on Monday, we were instantly paired off. I left to find a more private place to start, and felt Nathan's presence immediately behind me. I wanted to go to a place that will ensure privacy, and there was no place in school that will give us said privacy. Nathan must've sensed the same thing.

"You know, we can do this somewhere else. The teacher didn't say we had to do this in school. And I have the perfect place in mind."

"O-okay."

He leads me out to the parking lot and heads towards his car. I'm unsure of what to do, do I get in the car with him or follow him in my own car.

"We'll take my car. We can come back here to get it when we're done." There he goes with the mind reading thing again. I nod and slip into the passenger seat as he starts the car. The whole ride to wherever he's taking me is filled with unbearable silence. I don't even know what to say to him. Suddenly I'm dreading having taken him as a partner. My downstairs brain must've had power of attorney when I made this decision. I'm next to the man of my dreams and I can't even say a damn thing to him. I was brought out of my thoughts when he shut off the engine. I look up to find that we're at a basketball court by the river. I have to admit that it's an impressive view, peaceful as well. I had no idea a place like this existed in this one horse town.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We're at the river court. I figured that we can start on our project here. Plus I don't know anyone else who knows of this place so we'll have privacy." he answers.

We go to sit on the park bench provided, and once again fall into silence. I don't even know how to talk to someone like Nathan. This wouldn't be so damn hard if I didn't feel like I was practically in heat over the brunette beside me.

"So…" Nathan starts.

"So…"

"Why do you dress like that?" Nathan blurted out.

"What?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Why do you dress in all that Goth stuff?"

I look at him thinking that he was making fun of me, but his facial expression shows actual interest, so I answer.

"Because, I want to. I refuse to be what everyone wants me to be. I'm comfortable doing my own thing."

"But you could have lots of friends. People are scared of you or just try to avoid you because of the way you dress."

"Nathan, the thing you have to understand is that…I don't care. I don't try to scare people, I'm just trying to be myself. Because of it, I have true friends. Can you say the same thing about yourself?"

I must've said something that struck a nerve with him, 'cause he looks down in shame. I put my hand on his back for comfort.

"If I upset you, I apologize." I say sincerely.

"No, you didn't." Nathan spoke solemnly.

"Why do you pretend all the time?" Nathan looks at me so fast; I almost had the urge to check for whiplash.

"What?"

"I can tell you aren't happy. I've been able to tell for a long time now. For someone who has everything handed to him, he still isn't happy. The only thing I can think of is that you aren't leading the life you want."

"You don't understand…"

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It may shock you to know that I've been to a few of your home games."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. And I see the way you and your dad react. I see the way he tries to control every aspect of the team, despite the fact that he isn't the coach. And…I can see that you hate every minute of it. The game isn't fun for you anymore, and you want out of it, but you don't know how, especially with your father constantly breathing down your neck all the time." I answer.

Nathan gives me a look that is a combination of shock and…relief. It shouldn't take a genius to realize that he is partly relieved because someone finally understands him.

"Am I that transparent?" he asks.

"Only to those who pay attention." I reply.

A sly smile appears on his face, "You must pay attention to me a lot then. Why is that Lucas?"

Shit. How the hell am I suppose to answer that? Anything I say can and will be used against me in the court of law. Or at least reveal my feelings for him. I can tell my impression of a fish out of water amuses him. But then Nathan's expression changes; he's now staring at my mouth. Our eyes suddenly meet and we gaze at each other for what seems like an eternity, before feel this strange sense of courage envelope me. I want to kiss him, badly. I want to taste him. I'm inching closer and closer to him, and he's doing the same. Closer. Closer. Just a bit more and…

…Nathan's cell phone goes off. We backed off so fast, we could have whiplash.

A huge scowl covers Nathan's face the moment he checks to see who's calling. He instantly shuts the thing off and stairs at the ground beneath his feet. I decided a much needed distraction is in order, anything to take Nathan's mind off of who ever called.

"You know, we should get started on our project." I say as I pull out the card the teacher passed out to all the groups.

"Okay." Nathan said as if glad to have a distraction from his thoughts, "What's that?" he pointed to the card in my hand.

"It's a list of five topics we're suppose to tell each other We were given this to help complete our project." I responded.

"What's the first topic?"

"Uh…it says…'Tell your partner something personal about yourself'." I read off.

Nathan and I sat there for a moment, both of us deciding on how to answer, at least that's what I think he's doing. I was going to answer with the whole 'I'm gay' response, but I think he already knows, what with the whole us almost kissing. And I'm assuming he's gay too, since he was leaning into that kiss as well. I want to tell him something that has meaning, something that will hopefully open the floodgates and have him confess his love for me. I'm about to answer, but Nathan cuts me off.

"I hate my life. As you've already said, I'm not leading the life I want. I feel the very short leash my dad put on me, tighten, with each passing day. He's already sent my tuition to Duke University, as well as chosen all my classes. Business classes, in case basketball falls through. I'm sure it's to make it so that I take over the dealership, as a back-up plan. My dad has made it so I have no choice in education, occupation, and I wouldn't be surprised if finds a wife for me…if he hasn't already." Nathan said sourly, "He's made it so he can control every aspect of my life, even after I leave Tree Hill."

"I know what he's doing."

"Really? Cause I'd love to know." Nathan commented sarcastically.

"He's trying to create the perfect image for when you become a successful NBA player. And he's going to take all the credit. Show everyone what a good father he is."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like him. In fact that make's perfect sense. But I could just as easily bash him in interviews and press stuff." Nathan humored.

"Chances are he'll grab a copy of your schedule and suddenly show up just before the interviews and press conferences start and make sure you don't get a word in edge-wise." I joked.

We chuckled again as we joked back and forth about Dan. Nathan suddenly sobered up when a thought struck him, "What am I going to do?"

"You've applied to other colleges, right?"

"You bet your ass I did."

"Good. You're covering your bases. Has Dan found out?"

"Surprisingly, no. Or else he would've already yelled at me for ruining 'the plan'."

"Have you gotten in any of the one's you applied to?"

"Columbia and a full academic scholarship to Boston University."

My ears suddenly perked up at his answer and I stared at him dumbly, and it apparently caught his attention.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Boston University?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I got into Boston as well." I said softly.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah. Boston has this great English program that will definitely help me write that great American novel."

"You want to be a writer?"

"A famous one. I want to be the person who inspires people to want to read."

"Was that you confessing something personal to your partner?" Nathan smiled.

"I guess it was. Unless you were hoping for something else." I gave him a sly look.

"Just you confessing your undying love for me." Nathan teased.

I paused for a moment. I was biting my tongue, to keep myself from revealing the almost truthfulness of that statement, but I realized that Nathan wasn't going to take that first important step, that the ball was effectively in my court, and I would have to make the first move towards something that could possibly be the greatest thing to happen in my life.

"I wouldn't call it love." I knew I had Nathan's undivided attention now.

"What would you call it?" He asked slowly.

"It's too early to call it love, that takes time to make that kind of statement." I took a deep breath to get out the last part of my thought, "I would call it a crush, or a deep infatuation, whichever you would prefer." I said as I stared at him, letting him know that I'm completely serious.

Nathan's POV

The moment Lucas announces that he's picked my name out of my hat, I gave a loud 'whoop' inside my head. As we were finally paired off, I followed Lucas as closely as possible, ogling him from behind. Suddenly I realize that Lucas is looking for a private place for us to do our project. And the school provides no such place, and I'm sure he's realized that.

"You know, we can do this somewhere else. The teacher didn't say we had to do this in school. And I have the perfect place in mind." I said, knowing that would ease the blond.

"O-okay." he answers.

After I lead him to my car, we take off. I have the perfect place in mind that will ensure the privacy we both crave.

Just sitting next to him is invoking feelings within me that I've never experienced before. Unfortunately, neither of us managed to full the uncomfortable silence that was hanging over us the entire ride to our destination. But I will tell you this, my jeans are becoming tighter and tighter. I'm silently praying to my cock to behave himself around this unbelievably attractive specimen sitting in the passenger seat of my car. Thankfully we arrived at my favorite place in Tree Hill…the river court. I thought it fitting that I bring Lucas here, to share my sanctuary with him.

"Where are we?" Lucas asked.

"We're at the river court. I figured that we can start on our project here. Plus I don't know anyone else who knows of this place so we'll have privacy." I answer.

We weren't even looking at each other after moments passed. And his presence was doing nothing to tell my dick to calm the fuck down.

"So…" I start.

"So…"

"Why do you dress like that?" I blurt out.

'Oh, good one Nathan, great way to start a conversation.' I though.

"What?" Lucas said, looking at me weird.

"Why do you dress in all that Goth stuff?" I ask, I truly wanted to know. Well, I wanted to know everything about this guy.

"Because, I want to. I refuse to be what everyone wants me to be. I'm comfortable doing my own thing."

"But you could have lots of friends. People are scared of you or just try to avoid you because of the way you dress." I try to reason, which I have no idea why.

"Nathan, the thing you have to understand is that…I don't care. I don't try to scare people, I'm just trying to be myself. Because of it, I have true friends. Can you say the same thing about yourself?"

I admit, he got me there. I wish I could be just like him. To have real friends, not fake ones. People who you can trust. I trust Haley, I just wish I was friends with more people like Lucas and Haley, instead of people like Tim. It would have made my life more bearable. All of the sudden I feel his warm hand rubbing my back.

"If I upset you, I apologize."

"No, you didn't." I can tell Lucas is sincere, and I fall even harder for him.

"Why do you pretend all the time?" I instantly look at him in shock, never expecting a question like that.

"What?"

"I can tell you aren't happy. I've been able to tell for a long time now. For someone who has everything handed to him, he still isn't happy. The only thing I can think of is that you aren't leading the life you want."

Boy is this guy really hitting the nail on that one.

"You don't understand…" I start.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh, really?" I challenge him.

"Yes. It may shock you to know that I've been to a few of your home games."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. And I see the way you and your dad react. I see the way he tries to control every aspect of the team, despite the fact that he isn't the coach. And…I can see that you hate every minute of it. The game isn't fun for you anymore, and you want out of it, but you don't know how, especially with your father constantly breathing down your neck all the time." Lucas responds.

My God, Lucas understands me better than anyone ever has. How is it that he can figure it out, but no one else can?

"Am I that transparent?" I ask.

"Only to those who pay attention." he replies.

I can't help but respond to that, "You must pay attention to me a lot then. Why is that Lucas?" I smile.

I see him start to panic, and my head is screaming at me to do whatever I can to stop it. I have to admit, his expression is amusing, that is until his lips catch my attention. And suddenly my amusement turns into curiosity. Curious as to how soft they are, and how they would feel against my own. I look into his eyes, and I feel like I'm stuck in a trance. An unknown force is pushing me towards him, towards his lips. I'm finally going to experience a true, meaningful kiss…

…and my fucking phone goes off. Son of a bitch. We back off like we were just caught with our hands down each other's pants.

I check to see who was cruel enough to ruin the perfect chance for me to kiss Lucas. My cell displays 'Dan' as one missed call. Fucking figures. And it's ironic since he would be cruel enough to ruin a perfectly good opportunity to kiss Lucas.

"You know, we should get started on our project." He says as he pulls out a card from his bag.

"Okay." I adore Lucas more now. I know he's trying to distract me, and it's working, "What's that?" I ask, pointing to the card in his hand.

"It's a list of five topics we're suppose to tell each other We were given this to help complete our project." I responded.

"What's the first topic?"

"Uh…it says…'Tell your partner something personal about yourself'." he read off.

We were once again engulfed in silence. How can I answer this question without scaring him away. I don't think it took a genius for him to realize that I like him, considering the almost kiss, damn you Dan. I suddenly hear Haley's words from yesterday, telling me to get to know each other. I quite a bit about my partner, unbeknownst to him, and he seems to know me just as well…if not more. But I should probably fill in the blanks for him. Help him have a better understanding of me.

"I hate my life. As you've already said, I'm not leading the life I want. I feel the very short leash my dad put on me, tighten, with each passing day. He's already sent my tuition to Duke University, as well as chosen all my classes. Business classes, in case basketball falls through. I'm sure it's to make it so that I take over the dealership, as a back-up plan. My dad has made it so I have no choice in education, occupation, and I wouldn't be surprised if finds a wife for me…if he hasn't already." I say sourly, "He's made it so he can control every aspect of my life, even after I leave Tree Hill."

"I know what he's doing."

"Really? Cause I'd love to know." I commented sarcastically. But I really do want to know, then maybe I can find a way to help myself be free of Dan.

"He's trying to create the perfect image for when you become a successful NBA player. And he's going to take all the credit. Show everyone what a good father he is."

I had to laugh, "Yeah, that sounds like him. In fact that make's perfect sense. But I could just as easily bash him in interviews and press stuff." Nathan humored. Dan does have the ego to pull something like that off.

"Chances are he'll grab a copy of your schedule and suddenly show up just before the interviews and press conferences start and make sure you don't get a word in edge-wise." Lucas said.

Lucas and I find ourselves joking at Dan's expense, and I loved every minute of it. I already feel so free with Lucas here with me. I would do anything to make this feeling last forever, but I don't know how to go about it.

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself.

"You've applied to other colleges, right?" Lucas answers, obviously thinking I was asking him.

"You bet your ass I did." Even I was smart enough to apply to other colleges.

"Good. You're covering your bases. Has Dan found out?"

"Surprisingly, no. Or else he would've already yelled at me for ruining 'the plan'." It was easy to hide the college acceptance letters. Everyday for the last couple months I would immediately go home after school to rail the mailbox in search of those letters. And I beat my dad home a good couple of hours, I wasn't too worried. When the day came when I got the confirmation and acceptance of two out of the five colleges that I applied for, I was ecstatic. I quickly hid the brochures in a place I knew Dan wouldn't find them. Of course, it helped that he was so confident that I would be attending Duke that he didn't even bother to check.

"Have you gotten in any of the one's you applied to?"

"Columbia and a full academic scholarship to Boston University."

Apparently my answer intrigues him, if his expression has anything to say about it.

"What?" I ask.

"Boston University?" Lucas repeats.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I got into Boston as well." he said softly.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah. Boston has this great English program that will definitely help me write that great American novel." And suddenly I've confirmed exactly where I'm going to college.

"You want to be a writer?" I question.

"A famous one. I want to be the person who inspires people to want to read."

"Was that you confessing something personal to your partner?" I grinned.

"I guess it was. Unless you were hoping for something else." I was hoping for something a little more personal, but I decide to tease him.

"Just you confessing your undying love for me."

Lucas got quiet. And I'm suddenly wishing I kept my mouth shut. But stupid me, I think before I speak sometimes. I hope I didn't upset him. The fact that he hasn't left is a good sign though.

"I wouldn't call it love." I hope to God this is where I think it's going.

"What would you call it?" I ask slowly.

"It's too early to call it love, that takes time to make that kind of statement." He took a deep before continuing, "I would call it a crush, or a deep infatuation, whichever you would prefer." Lucas said as he stared at me. Lucas was dead serious. The one person I have dreamt about for the longest time had openly confessed to me that he likes me. I know that whatever I say next will determine the course of my future.

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. First, I am planning on doing an update marathon all next week. An update on each day, in celebration of both One Tree Hill and Supernatural being renewed for another season in the fall, with the exception of OTH. Season 5 will start in mid-season. Second, if there is anyone who knows how to create a website or knows someone who does, myself and a few others will really appreciate it. I'm trying to create a site dedicated solely to Lathan fiction. Similar to "The Sam & Dean Slash Archive". More details will be given when I'm contacted on the matter. You'd be doing me a huge favor.**


	3. A Day of Surprises Part 2

Somewhere I Belong, Chapter 3 - A Day of Surprises (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nathan's POV

I feel like I'm at a crossroad. On one hand, the left path takes me down a road paved and controlled by my father. A road that's filled with misery and ultimately…loneliness. On the right, is a path never accessible before, due to it being gated; a road filled with uncertainty and mystery. But the key to that gate was given to me Lucas.

I know it seems like an easy choice, but other factors are involved. How will I be sure that I'll achieve true happiness and fulfillment in life. What assurances do I have that Dan won't taint this road, the way he taints everything else. And finally, will I have the strength to break the predestined mold Dan has created for me.

But one look towards Lucas, and I know what path I will take. What's the point of living life, if it's all laid out for you. Life is about forging your own path. My resolve is set as I open the gate with the key Lucas gave me…

"I prefer deep infatuation." I reply to his revelation, "And since you're revealing secrets, it's only fair to tell you that I'm deeply infatuated with you as well."

The surprise in his eyes tells me that he wasn't expecting that answer from me. But the surprise quickly turns to relief., and I can't say I blame him. The fact that he's strong and confident in himself to admit his feelings to me without caring about the repercussions, only makes me fall harder for him.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said softly.

"You have been on my mind for the longest time." I said in all honesty.

"Me too."

I don't know what's going on, but I feel this unexplainable pull towards Lucas. I find myself leaning towards him, and I see him doing the same thing. His face was mere inches away from mine and all I want is for the space to become invisible. As if he was reading my mind, Lucas closed the gap between our faces and presses his lips against my own. I almost melted right there. Lucas groaned into my mouth. The kiss became more intense as Lucas parted his lips to lick my lips. I shivered at the sensation and greedily granted him entrance. His tongue swept into my mouth and explored the treasure within. I savored the feeling of his tongue in my mouth and felt myself getting lost in his touch. We pulled apart when we needed to breathe and just looked at each other.

"Wow." He grinned.

"Yeah." I grinned back.

That was the most intense, most pleasurable kiss I ever had. And holy fucking shit, the kid can kiss! Not to mention that tongue piercing of his made it more interesting.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had." I felt the need to tell him.

"I'm sorry, I can't compare it to any other kiss I've had, cause that was my first." Lucas said shyly as he looked down.

Part of me was shocked, but the other part was glad that I was his first kiss.

"Wait, if I was your first kiss, does that mean you're a virgin?"

"Uh, yeah. People tend to stay away from us Goth kids."

"Well if it's any consolation, you were my first guy kiss." I reasoned.

"Really? I pictured you being kinda' a man-whore…uh…no offense."

I laughed, "None taken."

"So…"

"So…what does the next topic say?" I ask.

"It says…" he checks, "…'Show your partner something personal."

"Something personal?"

"Yep."

I had to think on that one. I don't know what to show Lucas that could pass off as personal. But then suddenly, the images of yesterday flashed into my mind. Lucas and Haley in the tutoring center. Lucas showing off his pierced tongue and navel. I couldn't explain why, but after school, I went down and got a piecing too later that day.

"Alright. I can show you something personal. Something no one else has seen before." I said as I stood up and faced Lucas. His mouth dropped as I took my shirt off and he sat still, stunned as his eyes traced my body. Starting where the bottom of my shirt just was moments before and slowly moving up, feeling hot instantly as his eyes traced over my solid stomach and up my chest.

"Like what you see?" I asked, smirking but my eyes dark with emotion.

Lucas couldn't help but immediately blush as his breath came slow and shallow but when he saw the ring on my left nipple, Lucas stood as if in a trance, and without even realizing what he was doing Lucas reached out to touch it.

My body stiffened underneath his fingers and then finally realized what he was doing and went to pull his hand away quickly but I wouldn't have any of it, so I quickly reached a hand up and grabbed Lucas' wrist, stopping him. Lucas looked into my eyes as I released his wrist and then looked back down at the nipple ring, continuing to trace it. My heart was beating rapidly under his touch and I'm sure he could feel it.

"It's it's incredible." Lucas said in awe as he stared at it, captivated by it.

"I got it yesterday."

"What compelled you to do so?"

"You."

"What?"

"I saw you yesterday, showing off your piercing. I instantly wanted one myself."

Lucas stopped his innocent strokes, much to my displeasure, and pulled away. I decided to keep my shirt off, to further tease him.

"Okay, your turn." I grinned, as I sat back down, clearly thinking I had him beat.

He must've noticed my cocky attitude, cause a sly smile graced his features. He took his stance before me, and his hands went straight to his pants. No…he wouldn't…would he? No, he's probably teasing me. I'm sure of it. He's going to stop any second now…any second now. Shit, he's unbuttoned his pants and now unzipping them. I don't even have the willpower to look elsewhere. I can feel my breath becoming erratic. Lucas hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly pulls them down. His forest of pubes instantly come into view. Yeah, he's definitely a natural blond. The more he reveals, the tighter my pants become. Lucas looks around the area to make sure there are no voyeurs lurking about before pulling down his underwear the rest of the way. I gasp at not only the sight of him, but Lucas' brazen nature.

"I figured you don't get a long enough look at it without someone catching you sneaking a peak. Enjoy." I don't have to look up to know he's sporting a smirk, not like I want to anyway. In a way, I'm sort of nervous. I've never really seen another man's cock before. Not like this, and not this close. I felt my nervousness decrease as I saw his cock was getting harder. I watched as the veins running through it pulsated, making his need for her obvious. Pushing my fears aside, I reach out, and before I touch it, I finally tear my eyes from his length to his eyes, silently asking for his permission to continue.

"Go ahead." Lucas whispered huskily.

The first time I stroked his shaft, Lucas moaned in pleasure. I took this as an indication that I was doing it right and did it again. I found my rhythm and soon, I heard him panting my name. I then tried squeezing it and he gasped. I did it again, and then rubbed my thumb over the tip.

Lucas' POV

I couldn't believe Nathan was doing this for him, and it took all of my self-restraint not to take him right there; I knew that wouldn't be right for our first time, though, and as much as I want this to continue, it's not right. We still need to get to know each other better before taking this kind of step. With all the strength I can muster, I placed my hand on top of his to stop him from continuing.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"We have to stop, any longer and I'll cum. And as much as it's a convenience that you're shirtless, I doubt you'd appreciate getting it all over you." I explain.

Of course he responded with a smirk and a leer, and I stopped him before he had a chance to speak.

"Okay, you'll appreciate it, but I won't. Well, not right now, anyway."

Nathan grinned at my response, "So there's a chance of it happening in the future, then?"

"I'm hoping so." I told him honestly, "And I'm hoping we do it in a more private place than out in the open."

"Hey, I'm not the one who flashed his cock for all to see, not that I didn't enjoy it considering…" he paused.

"Considering what?"

"Considering that your's is the first dick I've touched that wasn't my own." his face was graced with this adorable blush that he tried to hide from me.

"Am I the first guy you've ever been with like this?" I ask softly.

"Uh…yeah." he smiles sheepishly.

"We'll be each other's firsts." I said more to myself.

"Yeah." Nathan said in awe.

"All the more reason to continue this in a private place, and when we are more comfortable with each other, and that you are fully dating me. I'm not going to be a one-night stand." I stated as I pulled my pants back up.

"You will never be that for me." Nathan said as sincere as possible and I knew it.

"Good. But there is also the issue of Peyton. Cause I also am not going to be the other guy."

"And I respect that. And as for Peyton, I know there's no future for us. It will be over by the end of high school. Besides, despite the fact that I'm essentially using her to cover up my own sexual preference, but…"

"There's Dan."

"Yeah. I honestly wouldn't care if anyone did know, if Dan wasn't my dad."

"Nathan, I want you to know that it's not my intention to get you to come out. That's only for you to decide. Hell…I'm not comfortable coming out. There's just something about this town that makes you want to keep things to yourself."

"Tell me about it. I think once I leave Tree Hill once and for all, I'll be more comfortable with myself." Nathan said.

"Agreed."

Nathan and I spent the next couple hours completing our project and getting to know each other. I laughed hard when he told me about his obsession with old school rap, and he snickered at my obvious choice of emo music and 90's rock. Then came the favorites. Food, books, hobbies, movies, TV shows, which started another bantering session. We both agreed that reality shows need to go, and that South Park was the best cartoon show to date. We found out that we're closet Supernatural fanatics, and think Jensen Ackles is a hot piece of ass.

Nathan tried every excuse he could think of to avoid going home, and I felt bad for him. I then came up with the idea of him staying over for the night, to which he eagerly agreed. He asked if my mom would be okay with it, and I told him that she's dating the richest guy in town, Andy, and that she's staying with him for the weekend after her business with Tric was done.

We ordered take-out and had ourselves a mini movie marathon, during which we made numerous remarks, comments, and jokes about each movie. And sometime during the course of the night, we ended up snuggling on the couch. When it came time to go to bed, I offered Nathan my bed while I took the couch, to which he immediately refused.

"Lucas, I'm not taking your bed."

"My house, my rules. And I'm telling you to take my bed."

"Do all your guests get the option to sleep in your bed?" Nathan teased.

"No, but you're a special case."

Nathan grinned, "Aw, you care."

"Of course I do, but that's not the point. The point is that you're sleeping in my bed."

"Only if you sleep in it with me?" Nathan shot back.

Okay, now he definitely has my attention. He's actually suggesting that we sleep in the same bed? I know he's not expecting sex, and I know we're not going to have any…yet, but the prospect of holding one another in bed all night long, and waking up together, it's a deal I'd be stupid to refuse.

"Okay." I smiled at him.

"Really?" Nathan was clearly surprised, but started grinning like a maniac.

"Yep. Come on."

As Nathan got familiar with my room, I went about my nightly routine. When I was done, Nathan went to do the same. While he was gone I argued with myself on what I should wear to bed, and decided to go with my regular option.

Nathan's POV

I returned from the bathroom to find Lucas shirtless in bed, and I had to use every ounce of my willpower to keep my erection down. But the thought of being able to touch that toned skin of his was not making things easy for me. I could feel Lucas' eyes on me as I stripped down to my boxers, and slowly approached his bed.

"You sure about the sleeping arrangements?" I ask.

"Absolutely." He responds, "But just to let you know…I sleep in the nude."

"Yeah right, you're just fucking with me aren't you?" I was skeptical of his claim, but not entirely. He did expose himself to me earlier today.

"Nope." Lucas said as he pulled back his comforter not only as an invitation to join him, but to show me that he was indeed completely naked.

And this is the point where my upstairs brain takes it's leave, and my downstairs brain assumes complete control.

"And I should tell you…so do I." My cock spoke for me as I pulled down my boxers to show him I'm also capable of showing off my goods too.

Lucas' eyes never left my cock as I got into bed, snapped out of his gaze when I covered us both up. We both look straight in each other's eyes before coming together in a slow, soft, sweet kiss. As soon as we parted, I turned off the light and we situated ourselves to where we ended up spooning one another. Let me tell you…you try holding yourself back from ravishing someone like Lucas, who is a) completely hot, b) completely nude, and c) positioned so that my cock is right up against the cleft of his ass. I tell you, it's damn near impossible, but somehow I'm managing. I finally drifted off with my face buried in the back of Lucas' neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/**N**: I apologize for the lateness, first I had something personal come up on Wednesday, and then got distracted (through no fault but my own) on Thursday. I promise to make up the days that I missed.**


	4. A Day of Changes Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - A Day Of Changes (Part 1)

Lucas POV

It was an indescribable feeling waking up with Nathan, yesterday morning. I felt at peace, comfortable, and generally content. The first thing I'm aware of is Nathan. He is pressed up against my back, one of his hands slowly roaming up and down my naked body. His fingers wander down my arm, across my hip to my stomach, then lower, to play with the fine hairs below my navel, and my bellybutton piercing. Then lower still, down my leg to my thigh before moving up again.

This time his hand slides over my chest, his thumb brushing over one of my nipples. Then I feel his lips, soft and wet, against the side of my neck. His thumb is back on my nipple, gently rubbing the small nub over and over.

I swallow and close my eyes. I know what he wants. God, what I want, too, and I feel a shiver run through my body in anticipation. I sighed as Nathan's mouth moved over my neck, down to the top of my shoulder. I felt his hardness sliding between my thighs and I shifted slightly, opening my legs just a bit. He slid in further, the head of his cock now pressing gently against my balls. I sighed again, deeper this time, and felt myself begin to harden.

Nathan's lips continued to trail kisses over my shoulder and neck, while his hand left my nipple and slid slowly downward, his fingertips leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Then his hand was between my legs, cupping my balls, lying heavy in their sac. I sucked in a breath and heard him murmur in response as he caressed me, rolling my balls and tugging gently.

Nathan is still moving between my thighs, his cock hot and hard. He changes his angle and I feel him pressing against my opening, as his hand leaves my balls to slide up the length of my cock.

I press back against him with a quiet gasp as he strokes me to full hardness in a matter of seconds. I feel him press against my opening again and my cock leaks precome in response. Nathan's thumb slides through the clear fluid and swirls it around the head of my cock. His breath is hot against my neck and my resolve to wait to make love to this man until he's fully broken up with his pseudo-girlfriend is slipping away with each passing second.

I reach back and cup his ass, pulling him harder against me, my silent invitation to go further. He acknowledges it with a kiss behind my ear and a long, firm stroke of my cock. Then his hand is gone, his body twisting away from me slightly. I barely have time to miss his heat and he's back, a slick finger sliding down the cleft of my ass.

He eases inside of me, the muscle giving way easily to the invasion of his finger. I have to smile at his careful preparation of me, as a second finger joins the first to stretch me. I'm guessing Nathan is being extra careful for out first time together, and I somehow know he would never take the chance to hurt me. So I simply enjoy the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of my body as much as I can, until he finds that spot that makes me jerk and gasp.

Then his fingers are gone, swiftly replaced by the blunt head of his cock. And I suddenly become anxious. Part of me thinks things between us are moving too fast, but the other part feels that this is right. That first sensation of Nathan entering me, as the head of his cock slides in, stretching me, filling me…god, it's like nothing I've ever felt before.

So Nathan stretches out the moment as long as possible, giving me as much pleasure as he can. He pushes in slowly, god, so slowly, and I feel just the tip breach my body. I bite my lip to keep from crying out as Nathan pushes in again, and the rest of the head of his cock slides inside me.

God it's good, so good… I know I'll never get tired of feeling Nathan inside me, my body stretching around him. I grope for his hand and we entwine our fingers, laying them against my chest, over my heart. I'm shocked to find that it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, but I guess practicing with my secret dildo really helps.

Then Nathan's hips are moving, pressing in a bit more, before sliding back until just the tip of his cock remains inside me. He repeats this over and over, each time pushing further and further inside me. His strokes are slow and steady, and each one drives me higher and higher.

By the time he slides his full length inside me my breath is coming in short pants and Nathan's head is buried in my neck. My heart is pounding against our hands and I can feel Nathan's pounding against my back.

I'm rock hard and leaking more precome and Nathan just keeps up his long, slow strokes. I'm love this. I love that I can feel every. Single. Inch of him when he goes this slow. He's so hot and hard inside me, pressing deeper and deeper.

I whimper and Nathan untangles his fingers from mine, reaching between my legs to finally take me in hand. I again bite my lip as he starts stroking me in time with his own thrusts.

The slow pace is maddening, but I don't want it any other way. I give myself over to the sensations Nathan is creating in my body, lying safe in his arms, knowing I can fall apart and he'll be there. Always.

I imagine Nathan and I in a different position. He is straddling my hips, riding me. His hands are on my chest, his head thrown back in ecstasy. My hands are running in slow movements down his smooth chest as he impales himself over and over onto my cock.

I can't help the small moan that escapes my lips at my fantasy and I feel myself throb in Nathan's grasp. His fingers tighten around me and I buck my hips forward then back. I feel and hear Nathan's answering groan against my skin and I know we're reaching our breaking point.

Sure enough, Nathan's thrusts get harder and I'm pressing back to meet them. Just as his rhythm starts to falter, he hits that spot inside me once, twice and I start to shake. The third time is both our undoing.

I hear Nathan whisper, "Oh God...Lucas," then he's coming, his cock pulsing deep inside me over and over, filling me with slick, wet heat. I feel him shaking with the intensity of his orgasm.

His climax isn't even over when I feel mine overtake me, as Nathan continues to stroke my cock. I gasp out his name as my orgasm races through me and I bathe his hand in thick, white ropes of my semen. My cock throbs again and again until I'm spent, panting and boneless. Nathan gently massages my cock, coaxing out every last drop, as we both tremble through the aftershocks of our release.

Nathan lets go of my softening cock and I know he's licking his hand clean.

His hand comes back spotless, resting on my chest, fingers rubbing gently against my skin, soothing in their rhythm. His lips are back on my neck, placing soft, lazy kisses there.

I smile as I drift back off to sleep, Nathan still inside me, and I dream the usual fantasies about he and I.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake again to find that it's bordering on eleven-thirty a.m. The only proof given that what happened between Nathan and I wasn't a dream, is the fact that I can still feel him inside me. Nathan's body shifts, and I look over my shoulder to see Nathan's beautiful blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hey."

"Hi." I respond.

"How are you feeling?" He asks quietly.

"A little sore, but fine." I say honestly.

"Look, I know you said that you wanted to wait until we had sex until you and I were fully a couple, but I couldn't help myself. I should have respected your wishes and I didn't...I'm sorry."

I shift my body so that I feel his cock slip out of me, giving me the opportunity to lay on my back to better see him, while he's on his side looking down at me. I can practically see the turmoil going on in his head.

"Nathan, listen to me very carefully, okay?"

He nods in affirmation.

"If I really didn't want to have sex with you, I would have told you to stop."

"But you said you wanted to wait. And I wanted it to be perfect for you, but I let my urges take control."

"I guess you can say I did the same. I usually dream about the two of us getting all hot and heavy every night. When I woke up to your ministrations, and realized that my dreams could become a reality, I let it, cause I wanted it." I say as I grasp his hand into mine and entwine our fingers, "And it was perfect for me."

"But you wanted to wait." Nathan repeated.

"I know. But what's done is done, and I have no regrets. Do you?"

"No." He said immediately as Nathan dipped down to press his lips to mine, it was chaste for a moment, gentle, but present, an affirmation of an attraction that was mutual. Nathan raised his right hand to cradle my head and neck, angling to deepen the kiss. When I moaned, it was all the incentive Nathan needed and he brought me closer, prying my mouth open with his tongue to trace the inner contours of my lips slowly. Every move Nathan made was slow, deliberate, calculated, but also instinctual.

Nathan ravished my mouth, establishing dominance in the pressure of his lips, the dig of his teeth, and the roll of his tongue. He stole the breath from my lungs and swallowed down the throaty sound I made when Nathan sucked on my bottom lip and bit it red before sliding his tongue over the imprint that he left there.

Nathan broke the kiss to see his handiwork, and looked sheepishly at me, "Sorry...got carried away for a bit."

"And I am in no way complaining." I assure him.

He and I spent the whole day in bed, with the exception of dealing with out biological needs, such as using the bathroom and eating, but we always ended up back in bed. We talked about a great many things, and one of the topics that came up was college. We both revealed that we were both going to attend Boston University together. We both decided to make plans concerning college, and decided that sometime after graduation, we would look and see what the housing situation is like there, and if possible, see what we can do about making sure we're each other's roommates.

A lot would say that Nathan and I are moving too fast as a couple. After Nathan made love to me, I realized that every couple is different in the sense of finding that harmony and contentment with their partner. For some couples, it takes time, for others, like Nathan and I, that harmony and instant connection is immediate. Of course it did take Nathan and I a while before finally coming together...uh...no pun intended. And we were pining for one another for quite some time, which only added to the intensity of the relationship...and yes, I am willing to admit I'm in a relationship with Nathan, even though he is technically someone else's boyfriend, regardless of the fact that there is clearly no future between Nathan and Peyton.

Watching Nathan, I can't help but think about what would've happened if we got the courage to get together years ago. Somehow I doubt he and I would have made it. There would have been far too many obstacles between us to make it work. How his friends would have taken the news of their basketball star being in a gay relationship, or if Nathan would have gone to great lengths to hide it, resulting in me being tired of the constant hiding, leaving us to break up with each other. Then there's his father...doubt daddy dearest would be happy to have a queer son. Nathan's father's interference would also strain the relationship.

I guess the saying is true: Things happen for a reason. We are at a point in time where peer pressure, and his friends' approval won't mean much since graduation is just around the corner, and the chance of seeing them again is slim to none, except for high school reunions. And hiding the relationship won't be so bad since, once again, the end of high school is near. And as for Dan Scott...well, Nathan's old enough to survive without daddy's purse strings, and he's able to make his own decisions. If all goes according to plan, Nathan will never have to depend on Dan ever again, and the first step was obtaining that scholarship.

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan whispered into my ear as he's holding me close to him.

"Sure"

"If I was able to get a scholarship, how come you didn't? I mean god knows you deserve one. You're wicked smart."

"I was offered one, but I saw no reason to have it since I've already accumulated enough money to pay my way, so I turned it down. I figured they could give that scholarship to someone who really needs it."

"But aren't you worried about not having enough money for tuition?"

"No. Besides, my mom has been putting money aside in a college fund she thinks I don't know about. Not to mention that her boyfriend, Andy, is the richest guy in Tree Hill, and I'm sure he'll help with the expenses, which means I'll be well taken care of, with extra money to spare."

"Nice." Nathan chuckles.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why is your dad so desperate on you getting a scholarship? Doesn't he have enough money to pay for tuition?"

"He does. But he's like Scrooge, and would rather keep the money he would have to pay for tuition. He only spends money on himself."

"So in other words...he's greedy."

"Yep."

"That's sad."

"That's my dad."

"But how do you get your clothes and your other material possessions?"

"My mom."

"Ah."

Nathan tries to stay with me as long as possible, before he has to reluctantly go home, and before my mom gets home...if she does. I can tell it's painful for him to leave, but I have to simply remind him that it won't be long before they can be together without anything standing in the way, and I can tell that gives him hope.

Nathan's POV

Yesterday had to have been the best day I have every had. Not only did I get to fall asleep and wake up with the man of my dreams, but also got to make love to Lucas as well. I still feel guilty for not waiting until I broke it off with Peyton, which is definitely on my to-do list today, but Lucas assures me that it was okay, despite the fact that we have yet to cement our relationship, which is another task on my list. And what's even better, Dan was nowhere to be found when I got home, instead, he left a note saying that he was away on business for a couple days, to which I'm sure the phone call I got from him on Saturday was about. I'm fairly confident that this 'business' has nothing to do with work. My guess is that he's either boning some chick, in which case, I feel so sorry for the poor woman that ends up getting fucked by him, or he's taken yet another trip to Duke to ensure my enrollment there is secure.

Just then, another thought hit me while I was driving to school. If Dan finds out that I plan on going to Boston in the fall with the aid of the scholarship they gave me, he'll use his influence to take said scholarship away from me, thus me being forced to go to Duke. Maybe Lucas might have an idea on how to remedy this problem.

I park in my usual parking space, and there like the vultures they are, are my friends. I quickly put on a scowl, indicating that I'm not in the mood for socializing, and can pass it off as more of Dan's annoyances. Since they know my father well enough, they understand and don't ask questions anymore. They instead stick to having their own conversations while following me to my locker. As I'm getting the books needed for my morning classes, I go over the list of things to do today in my head:

1) Break up with Peyton.

2) Make my relationship with Lucas permanent.

3) Talk to Lucas about alternate tuition solutions.

4) Call BU from Lucas' place to determine the cost of tuition should I lose my scholarship. (Cause I'll be damned if Dan finds out my college plans prematurely through the phone bill)

5) Talk about summer plans.

6) Sex with Lucas.

By the time I get the necessities for my morning classes, I see my friends have dispersed, with exception to Peyton. Good. Time to get item number one checked off my list. Without a word I drag her into the janitor's closet. I'm determined to see this through.

"Wow, I didn't see this coming, but okay." Peyton says as I close the door behind us. I'm pretty certain she thinks we're going to get in a quick make-out session before first period starts, and according to my watch, will begin in fifteen minutes. Plenty of time.

"This isn't what you think." I immediately say as she leans forward to kiss me, and stop her before she succeeds.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I didn't bring you here to make-out with you." I say rather bluntly.

"What? Then why drag me in here?"

"To break up with you, " I say, then as an afterthought, "one last time."

"Oh, come on Nathan, you know that this is standard routine with us, right? We break up, saying this is the last time, then get back together a few days later. Sorry babe, but it's how we're wired. What reason is it this time?"

"You want an honest answer to that question?"

She is apparently taken back by my question, and her body language is telling me that she would rather not here my response.

"You mean you haven't been honest with me before?"

"Not really. But I know why we kept coming back to each other."

"Why?"

"Because we were too scared to completely end it. Come on Peyton, we're not happy with each other. You and I are together, simply out of convenience, nothing more. We're stuck in a vicious cycle of fighting and fucking, and I'm tired of it. And how are we going to stay together after high school, we'll be at the opposite ends of the country. Plus, even you have to admit, this was a long time coming."

I watch Peyton absorb my words. Even though my words are a bit harsher than I'd like, they are necessary if I'm going to make sure this is the final break-up between us.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean here, Peyton. I'm just trying to bring a bit of reality into the situation. If we were a functioning couple, and that we truly loved one another, then I wouldn't let the distance affect us. And I would do anything I can to make sure we stayed together."

"You don't love me?"

"Can you honestly say you love me?"

Her silence told me no, which was anticipated.

"I did love you at one point, but it was a long time ago." I said quietly and sincerely.

"You're really serious about this being the last break up ever, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Peyton sits down on the chair that's in the closet with us, contemplating my words. After a few minutes of silence, I decide to be truthful about something else.

"There is one more thing I think you should know, and remember, this isn't to hurt you...just the truth...I'm gay."

"What?"

"I'm gay." I repeat.

"But you obviously didn't have any problems while we had sex."

"That's because I had to think of a guy to stay hard so you wouldn't know something's wrong."

"You're fucking with me aren't you?"

"No. Think about it, why is it that every time we've fucked, it's been doggie style?"

I can see when it all clicks in Peyton's head, she's got the whole goldfish expression down perfectly.

"Oh my god."

"Yep."

"You're really gay?"

"Afraid so."

"Wow."

"It was a shocker with me too when I found out."

"But if you aren't into me sexually, why the ruse?"

"Hi...have you met my dad?"

"Good point."

I see her fidgeting in her seat, and I have a feeling she's going to start asking some pretty embarrassing questions regarding my sexuality.

"So...is there anyone in this school you're attracted to, you know, some guy you had to think of to keep hard while fucking me from behind?" Peyton grins.

And it begins. Though I should be grateful that she's handling this pretty well. Not only has she accepted the fact that there is and never will be an 'us' anymore, but took the news of my true sexual orientation better than hoped.

"Actually, there is."

"It's Tim, right?"

"Oh god, no...hell no!"

"Is is anyone I know?"

"Not really. You'd actually be surprised who it is."

"Who?"

"Lucas Roe."

"Who's that?"

"You know the 6'1" Goth kid?"

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. You know, he's kinda cute. But I wouldn't have said anything cause..."

"Our friends wouldn't understand, I know." I said completely understanding.

"Yeah. Wow, Lucas, huh? When did that happen?"

"Actually, I became attracted to him a couple years ago. After being paired with him for the senior project this weekend, and learning so much more about him, I figured I'm going to see if we can try a relationship." Which is a half truth, since a relationship has already started so to speak, and she doesn't need to know we've already had sex, and if I follow through with my to-do list, there will be more sex with Lucas later today.

"That's cool. But wait, if you do start a relationship with him, are you going to do the whole long distance thing with him?"

"We won't have to. He and I are going to the same college, and I'm hoping we'll be roommates."

"He's going to Duke as well?"

"Yeah." I lied. The less anyone knows about my Boston plans the better. Can't have it somehow inadvertently leak back to Dan. It's not that I don't trust her, but...okay, I don't trust her enough to tell her about Boston.

"Well good, luck with him, Nate." Peyton got up and hugged me. Relief fills my whole being at being to end things with Peyton without her hating me. Something tells me that we're better off as friends anyway. We leave the closet as soon as the warning bell rings, and I jog to my first class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's lunch time and I'm desperate and excited to speak to Lucas, and tell him of the newest developments thus far. I spot him and his friend Glenda alone at a far table in the courtyard. During my time with him, he told me all about Glenda, and her disgust with the popular kids. It may be hard for her to believe, but I know exactly where she's coming from, despite being the king of the popular kids in this school. And because of her disgust for my 'kind', I'm not sure how much Lucas has told her about Lucas and me...Lucas and I, sorry. Maybe if I go over there in the guise of wanting to discuss the senior project, she won't get suspicious...too much, and I won't blurt anything out that Lucas doesn't want Glenda to know.

"Lucas." I say as I approach the duo.

Lucas turns to me and instantly smiles, and I can't help but return the gesture.

"May I?" I point to an available seat next to him.

"Of course!" Lucas' enthusiasm is infectious, and my smile gets bigger.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, were you?" Glenda asks Lucas, who shook his head no.

"What?" I ask.

"I told her about us."

"Really?" I ask Lucas.

"Well no, she kinda figured it out on her own, when I vaguely told her about our project."

"Wow." "I say, then turn to Glenda, "So how to you feel about us being together?"

"Whoa, wait a minute, you aren't denying being all romantic and shit with Lucas?" Glenda obviously thought that I would deny my time spent with Lucas, and there was no way I could.

"And I'm not denying the sex either." I smirk, as her eyes go wide.

"Oooh...I wasn't going to tell her that." Lucas spoke. I guess my plan to not blurt out information that Lucas didn't want Glenda to know, went up in smoke.

"You had sex?!" Glenda exclaimed.

"Ssshhh." Lucas tries to quite her down.

"Sorry," Glenda apologizes, then leans forward and whispers, "You had sex?!"

"Yes." Lucas answers reluctantly.

"But I thought you and Peyton were together...again." Glenda stressed the last word.

"We broke up." I tell her.

"Really?" Lucas and Glenda ask in unison.

"Yeah."

"Now is this a quick break-up and make-up thing, or is it a more permanent deal?" Glenda questions.

"This is a definite permanent deal." I answer.

"So..." Lucas starts.

"So...if you'll have me, I'll be your very own personal snuggle bunny." I chuckle.

"I think that could be arranged." Lucas says.

We're both staring intently at one another, and I just want to kiss him right here in front of everyone, not caring who sees, but my more rational side decides to wait until I have Lucas alone.

"Well, one of the reasons I came over was to inform you of my status with Peyton."

"And the other?" Lucas asks.

"In the excitement of yesterdays...activities," I leered at Lucas, who blushed in response, ",I forgot about the senior project."

"Don't worry, I have everything."

"Oh thank god." I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"What, worried you'd fail?" Glenda asked.

"Well yeah, but, I'm just not used to knowing someone who I can count on. I'm surrounded by people who would sooner save their own asses, than be dependable."

"I can understand that." Glenda said.

"Listen...is it alright if I stay at your place for a couple of days? My dad's gone, and I really don't feel like staying at my house alone." I ask my new found boyfriend.

"Sure."

"Nice. Also, there some other things we need to talk about."

"What things?"

"College."

"Yeah, okay. Do you want to follow me home after school?"

"Sure. I'll be right on your tail." I grin at the innuendo.

Glenda snorts, "I bet you will."

Lucas has such an adorable blush, in my opinion.

**A/N: One more chapter left. I'm writing chapter 5 right now, and hope to have it posted by next week.**


	5. A Day of Changes Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - A Day Of Changes (Part 2)

Lucas POV

Nathan spend the rest of the lunch hour with Glenda and I, talking about everything and nothing. Glenda took to Nathan a lot easier than expected, but I'm glad none the less. When I first told her about him, she thought I was joking, that was until she saw how serious I was. I told her how I've always felt about Nathan, and what he's really like. I was shocked but pleased to see Nathan wanting to join Glenda and I for lunch. Nathan was very careful on what to say around her knowing that she wasn't a huge fan of the popular kids, and I decided to throw him a bone and tell him that I told her the truth about he and I. Though it didn't help that Nathan accidentally blurted out that we had sex, it did end up easing the tension between Nathan and Glenda.

I think as lunch went on, Glenda's opinion of Nathan did a complete 180 from what it used to be. I couldn't help but smile as Nathan and Glenda got into a serious discussion regarding music tastes. I caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye, and looked to see Nathan 'friends', for a lack of a better term at the moment, casting confused looks at their leader sitting at our table, and glaring the hell at Glenda and I, for taking Nathan from the masses, I suppose.

My guess is that Nathan's friends think that I'll cower under their glares and stares. Those people have a lot to learn. And lesson #1 is that I don't get intimidated easily. Which is a lesson that's about to be tested, considering that Tim was fast approaching our table.

"Nathan?" Tim asked tightly.

Nathan turned from his conversation from Glenda politely before addressing his personal shadow.

"Yes?" Nathan responded nonchalantly.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" Tim gestured to the precious wastes of space that make up the jocks and cheerleaders.

"Uh… sure." Nathan said before turning back to us, "I'll be right back." he said, winking at me, causing me to grin as he got up and left.

Glenda and I kept a close eye on Nathan as we both guessed what was being discussed between Nathan and his friends.

"How much do you want to bet, that they aren't to happy with Nathan at the moment?" Glenda spoke.

"I don't think a bet is necessary. By the looks on their faces, they definitely aren't happy campers."

"No kidding. I mean, look at Tim, I didn't think a face could get that red."

The Goth duo watched on as the group assaulted Nathan with one question after another, as well as casting an occasional glare in their direction.

Nathan's POV

You know, I have a weird sense of calmness washing over me at the moment. I'm currently on my way to Lucas' as I speak. I'm suddenly thinking of the events that lead to me heading to my boyfriends' house in a car filled with my belongings.

It was bad enough having to defend myself to people I thought were my friends. It was weird…soon after my confrontation with Tim and the others, I felt a disturbance in the Force, and I couldn't quite shake the feeling. It lingered with me for the remainder of the day. That unsettled feeling I had was unexplained the moment I saw my father's car in the driveway. I always manage to beat him home everyday. By the time I walked into the house, Dan was already in a fit of rage. It was hard to decipher what Dan was telling me since I've developed a unique ability to phase Dan out the moment he starts spewing words out of his mouth. But from what I gathered, it turns out that Tim opened his fucking mouth, and told his mom about Lucas and I, who in turn told her husband, and he felt it was his duty as a snobby asshole to inform daddy dearest about the newest developments in my life concerning Lucas. I thanked God I had enough sense to not tell my former friends about my college plans.

It's about this time that I have the sudden urge to tell Dan off.

"You know what? SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I yell.

My little outburst seems to have shocked him a bit, so I decide to continue before he can say anything. As soon as I started talking, I couldn't stop. Every single resentment, every annoyance, every single thing that pissed me off about the man came out of my own rant. About how I knew exactly what his agenda with me was, what his true plans were. I made sure to confirm to him that yes, I was gay, and have been for some time.

The fight must've returned in him and he started going off saying shit like 'If I didn't straighten up literally, he would toss my ass out in no uncertain terms' and 'Duke doesn't generally allow fags on their basketball team'. My personal favorite was 'I'm going to personally make sure you don't get into Duke'. I almost busted up laughing at that. Little did the dip-shit know, I had absolutely no intention of attending that school. And him cancelling my enrollment would only be a positive to me, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

I left him without a word, and headed towards my bedroom. I grabbed a hold of a couple of duffle bags and filled them with clothed and my most sentimental possessions. I grabbed a box and filled it with my laptop and movies, and high-tailed it out of there. After all, the man did say that if I didn't 'straighten' out, then I was gone. I'd be stupid not to take advantage of such a gracious opportunity. When I came back downstairs, Dan was in the same place I left him. He seemed shocked that I was actually going through with leaving, choosing my alternative lifestyle over him.

"Who is this faggot that you think is more important than Duke and your basketball career?"

I wanted to punch him for the faggot comment, but I knew that would make things worse. I instantly weighed the pros and cons of telling Dan who my boyfriend was, and knew with a little investigating, he would find that it's Lucas. I decide against telling him, though I'd love to see the look on his face when he learns that Lucas is about to become the step-son to one of the richest men in the state.

I walk out without saying another word while I still have a chance.

So now here I am, finding myself parked outside Lucas' home. I got out of my car, and debated on whether I should knock on the main house door or the door leading to Lucas' bedroom, but before I could get the chance to decide, a brunette woman came out of the house and approached me.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah…I'm here to see Lucas."

She instantly smiled at me, "You must be Nathan. I'm Karen, Lucas' mom. Please, come in." she gestured to her house. I already like her. Her kindness was practically radiating off her.

"Has Lucas told you about me?" I ask her.

"He told me you were coming over today."

Whatever Karen had been cooking, it smelt great. The aroma had filled the house. Karen told me Lucas was in his bedroom, and pointed me in the right direction. I didn't think I should tell her that I've already been here before, and know full well where Lucas' bedroom was.

I found Lucas with his back to me on his computer, with the headphones on, instant messaging some people. I couldn't resist such an opportunity, so I quietly walked toward him, hoping to surprise him.

"Hey, Nate." He says without turning around, much to my surprise.

I stand there frozen. When the hell did he know I was there?

"I knew you were there the moment you entered the room."

What is he, a freaking psychic? How could he have possibly known?

"My webcam's on." he turns around to face me, smirking.

Sure enough, I can see myself in the webcam window, and Lucas is still sporting that smirk, the smug little shit.

He powers down his computer so as to give me his full attention. Once done, he sits on his bed next to me.

"So…you wanted to talk college?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, Dan's on the warpath. He found out about my sexual preference, and let's just say, he's not a happy camper."

"What'd he do?"

"He threatened to cancel my enrollment in Duke, which I'm pretty sure he already did."

"Well considering that he's doing everything he can to make sure you don't get into a college you never planned on attending anyway, I'd say that's a good thing."

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm worried about."

Lucas was confused for a second, before it apparently dawned on him.

"You're worried about him doing the same thing to any college you plan on attending."

I love having a smart boyfriend. I smile at his perceptiveness.

"Exactly. I may have a scholarship to Boston University, but Dan could and would try to get them to take it away from me. Then what?"

"Maybe Andy can help. If we plead your case to him, he could pay for you tuition, in case Dan interferes."

"I don't know, it's kinda' weird asking a guy I've never met, to help pay for my tuition."

"Don't worry about it, Andy's generous like that. Unlike your Dad, Andy likes spreading the wealth to those who need it."

I still wasn't sure, but I decided to give Lucas the benefit of the doubt.

"Wait a minute, how did Dan find out you were gay?" Lucas suddenly asked me.

"Tim."

Lucas nodded, fully understanding.

"News spreads like wildfire in this town."

"Yep." I say.

Later that night, Andy came over for dinner. After a bit of polite conversation, Lucas and I decided to casually mention college. From there, things just took off. I explained my situation, and once I told Andy and Karen who my dad was, they instantly understood all too well. Apparently, Karen dated my dad back in high school, and towards the end of their senior year, they had a pregnancy scare. Without finding out whether or not if Karen was pregnant, Dan fled, and chose basketball over her. Choosing his own selfish desires over his responsibilities, yep, that sounded like Dan alright. Despite the fact that Karen didn't get pregnant was beside the point.

I suddenly get a thought into my head. What if Dan had knocked Karen up, and Lucas ended up being my brother? Can you imagine that? Lucas and me…brothers? Now that's a strange thought.

Like Lucas said, Andy was more than willing to help. He said that in the event I should loose my scholarship in any way, I could call him. I was so stoked. Another weight was lifted off my shoulders. But I still had a problem finding a place to stay, what with Dan kicking me out.

"You can stay with us until you boys leave for Boston." Karen spoke. Fuck, did I just say that out loud?

"Why did your father kick you out, if you don't mind me asking?" Andy asked.

"He found out through the grapevine that I'm gay. He said that I either become straight again, or leave. So I took the best option available."

Lucas' POV

Though it would have been nice to wake up next to Nathan first thing in the morning, I didn't think my mom would appreciate Nate sleeping in the same bed with me, and we didn't want to risk it. Besides, Nathan's sleeping bag was empty when I woke up, but it did have a note on it saying he went with Andy to put the finishing touches on Nathan's college payment plan. The note also said something about coming up with a few other surprises just in case.

Since my mom was working the Sunday morning breakfast and lunch hours, which were surprisingly busy, I had a good portion of the day to myself. I decided to pump out a sketch or two, and I figured what better place than the river court, which is where I am at the moment. I sent Nathan a text message telling him where I am, in case he came home from Andy's early.

I was just about to put the finishing touches on my sketch when a shadow fell over me, blocking my sunlight. I looked up to find Dan Scott staring down at me. To be honest, I was expecting this. The moment Nathan told us that he got kicked out for being gay, I knew at some point in the near future, Dan would approach me, trying to convince me to break up with his son. Dan spend years controlling every aspect of Nathan's life, and he wasn't going to let Nathan simply walk away from his plan without a fight.

He started off by pulling the concerned father act, which I didn't buy for a second, going on and on about Nathan has never been good with relationships, and that he thought it would be better for me to know now before Nathan broke my heart. I told him flat out that I'm not buying into his crap and to skip to the veiled threats of this confrontation so that he could leave me be. Dan instantly dropped the act, and proceeded to do so.

"You honestly think he'll choose you over me in the end?" Dan sneered.

"You honestly believe Nathan will come back to you after the way you've treated him all these years?" I countered.

"I know what's best for Nathan."

"No. If you did, Nathan would still be living with you. Besides, what you think is best for Nathan, is really best for you. Everything you do is for your selfish desires."

"Don't involve yourself in business you don't understand."

"What's there to not understand? The fact that you've been bullying him about basketball ever since he could hold one? The fact you'll dictate every single thing in Nathan's life 'til the day you die? The fact that you're only using your son to claim your chance at fame? Tell me Danny boy, what don't I understand?"

"Without me, Nathan has no future."

"Without you he does. He'll have a chance to live life the way he wants to."

Dan was silent for a moment, quietly seething I'm assuming.

"You know, it would be in your best interest to end things with Nathan."

"Why's that?"

"I have a lot of pull in this town, and as such, it's very easy for people to capitulate to my needs."

"Yeah…and?"

"It'd be a shame if something were to happen to your mom's café, her only source of income."

I looked at Dan in shock. He must have thought he had finally gotten through to me, cause a nasty smirk appeared on his face. In reality, it wasn't the threat that shocked me, it was the fact that Dan didn't gather more intel about my mom and I, or he would have found out that she was marrying someone far more rich and powerful than the mighty Dan Scott himself.

"I'm hoping that you'll make the right choice concerning Nathan, for your sake and your moms."

"Nathan and I will stay together for as long as he and I wish it."

"Wow, sacrificing your mom's business for a doomed relationship with my son, how very selfish of you."

"I'm not being selfish when I know my mom's café will be fine. And we won't know if it's a doomed relationship until we try."

"You think I won't follow through with my threat?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll try."

"What makes you so sure I won't succeed?"

"My soon to be step-dad."

"Really? There isn't a person alive in this town that would go against me."

"I'm surprised Dan, surely if you were going to try to blackmail me, your research about me and my mom would have been more thorough, or else you would have found out that my mom is marrying Andy Hargrove."

Dan's face was absolutely priceless, and I decided to go in for the kill.

"What kills you more? The fact that you didn't end our relationship, that all your plans for Nathan have been shattered, or that I am able to support your son in more ways than you have ever dreamed of." I say as I leave the man to his own thoughts.

I suspect if Dan Scott had known my soon-to-bed dad was wealthy beyond his wildest dreams, he would have rolled out the red carpet for me and planned a big fat gay wedding for Nathan and I. Of course it is too late for all that now. He showed his true colors and I vow to spend my life protecting Nate from the Dan's of this world. Looks can be deceiving. If it hadn't been for a simple class assignment, I would have misjudged Nathan and he me.

Nathan's POV

My business with Andy finished early and I managed to beat Lucas home, but not by much as he walks into the house 10 minutes after me, looking a bit exhausted.

"Hey man." I greet him with a chaste kiss.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. By the way, I met your dad…nice guy."

I stiffened at the thought. Alarm bells were suddenly going off in my head.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"What did he say."

"Despite the fact he threatened to shut down my mom's café if I didn't end things with you, it was a rather pleasant conversation."

"He did what?!" That son of a bitch!

"Nathan, relax. Everything will be fine. But man, you should have seen his face when I told him who my step dad was going to be, his expression was fucking hilarious." Lucas laughed.

We spent the rest of the day goofing off. I told Lucas that Andy and I managed to find an apartment for the two of us about a block from Boston U, and we started making plans, ranging from when we would leave Tree Hill, to what kind of furniture we were going to decorate the place with.

The next thing Lucas and I know, it's morning and school awaited us, must to my dismay. I didn't know what to expect, but I'm going to assume that Tim made it his personal mission to tell everyone at school that I'm gay. After picking up Glenda, the three of us arrived at school. I was filled with a bit of apprehension the moment we parked.

On the way here, Glenda told me to just phase all my former friends out, just ignore them, cause they will to one of two things, harass you, or ignore you. She told me that if I disregard them while they snub me off, it'll seem like they don't bother me.

I was shocked to find that Peyton was waiting for us in the courtyard. I was unsure how things would be between us after our break up but she seemed to take things in stride. What was even more shocking was that she and Glenda instantly clicked when Glenda made a comment about Modest Mouse, and Peyton responded with statement about Fall Out Boy. Things just sort of took off from there.

I actually found it much easier than expected to ignore my friends, and if they were ignoring me, I didn't notice or care. I was having a great time hanging out with Lucas, Glenda and Peyton. I was right to think that Peyton and I are better together as friends. Haley joined us at lunch and has been hanging out with us since. Sitting around watching the four of them converse, I couldn't help but wish this had been us at the start of high school, just the five of us, no mooching fake friends, no social ladders to contend with, no dad whose a sociopath as well as a control freak bearing down on you every chance he gets. Just us. High school would have been more enjoyable, more memorable. But it's too little, too late now, and all we can do is live in the moment before it's gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I want to apologize for taking too long to update my fics recently. Writer's block coupled with family issues have gotten in the way. That being said, I'm looking for a beta writer to help get my updates posted much faster. If anyone is interested please contact me. The epilogue is next for this story, 'Three's Company' has hit a bit of a dead end and I may need to redo the whole story...again to get it to work, hopefully a beta writer can help with that. 'Fraternal'...there are two chapters left, and I'm kind of confused on how to continue. Thanks for your patience...if you have any left. :)**


End file.
